To Be Found
by Painted-On-My-Heart
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Sesshoumaru is so emotionless. Well as it would seem the cause was a special woman and their destroyed hearts. IF U WHAT THE NEXT CHAP YOU MUST REVIEW I NEED AT LEAST 5 PLZ


Hello, thanks for check'n out my story to well begin slowly and well probably be very long and as I said in my Bio I am a frequent victim of writers block. Hope ya like itJ 

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

To Be Found

Chapter 1: Special Women

As gentle wind blow though the fall colored trees of present Tokyo. Leaves danced around Kagome as she walked down the sidewalk. She was wearing a red wool skirt that went it down just above her I knees and a gray long sleeved shirt with a "V" neckline. She just felt like walk'n nothing was really bothering her… 

'Except maybe a certain stupid, selfish, inconsiderate dog boy' thought Kagome as a scowl crossed her face. 

'I shouldn't let it bug my so much' she said to herself as the scowl faded 'we all ways fight when I want to go home…..but I always win' That brought a trumpet grin to her face as she pictured Inuyasha slamming into the ground at her command. But the grin and the thought also faded with a few more steps on the cold unwavering pavement. 'Oh well might as well forget it no need to waste my time thinking of him' She continued walking a little longer until she saw a little dinner and decided she wanted to get out of the cold for a little while.

She walked into the dinner and took of the lite coat and scarf she was wearing and hung them on the coat rack by the door. She took a seat at the bar because she did not want to feel alone and one of their spacious booths. She had never been in this dinner before she thought as she looked around, her and her friends always went to Wack Donalds or a more popular dinner this one was very old fashioned.

"Can I help yooo..? Kagome is that you?"

Kagome turned and met the face of her friend Yuki standing behind the counter wearing a green waitress outfit.

"Hey Yuki I didn't know you worked here." she stated excitedly 

" Yeah I've been work'n her for about a week now" she said matter a factly

" Man it must suck having to work on a Saturday huh?"

"Yeah"

They both paused and searching for something to say until Yuki broke the silence.

" Well what can I get ya? I guess that is what I am sposed to say this is my job you know" she said gesturing to the dinner around them.

" Umm…ok I guess I'll just have a large Coke"

Yuki took the pencil for behind her ear and scribbled the order on her pad.

"Alright be right back" 

'That was acquired'

'I have been traveling back and forth from the Feudal Era so much I have lost touch with my friends' Kagome thought somberly 

As she sat there on the uncomfortable stool at she got curios and stared to look down the bar. She jumped when she discovered a woman sitting right next to her.

'I didn't even notice when she sat down she must have just got here'

The woman had a coffee sitting in front of her and it was half-empty.

'I could have sworn she was not here when I sat down… but she has a half-finished coffee in front… Kagome girl you are losing it!!'

Once she got over the surprise for have observant she really was she began to study the women. She was seated leaning over her coffee and looking in to it with her stormy blue eyes full of questions and … sadness as if it could give her the answers she craved. Kagome guess she was in her early twenties, she had long wavy black hair that went down to her middle back. Her hair was all one length and parted in the middle of her head. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeved sweater.

The woman must have sensed someone was watching her because she turned the stormy eyes on Kagome. She gave Kagome a little smile that no one would expect from a face with eyes so sad. Kagome mustered up a smile as soon as she got her wits about her.

"Here's your Coke Kagome, you what anything else?"

Kagome jumped at her friend's voice 

" No thanks Yuki this is good" 

Kagome got the feeling she needed to get to know mysterious yet familiar women 

A/N~~**I know it was kinda boring but is just the start and yeas the women in my story is one I made up so there for own her. I am having trouble finding a name for her when you review I would love to hear your suggestions 

~*~*~*~

Nikki-chan Please REVIEWJ 

~*~*~*~


End file.
